


The Logic of Dying

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Force Ghosts, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 04:37:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6038416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Qui-Gon has not been oblivious to events</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Logic of Dying

He had tried, calling out as strongly as he could force his voice through the Force, and yet Anakin took that first step, as if he hadn't even tried. Later, each little step, pushing Anakin further down the Dark path, left Qui-Gon Jinn more frustrated than ever before. By the time the Fall was complete, Qui-Gon was certain he'd wasted his entire time trying to exist past his death.

Still, he could not move on, trying to grasp the lessons that had eluded him in his secret pursuit of manifesting after death. He could, rarely, manifest fully on planets strong with the Force. The first time he managed to do so for Obi-Wan Kenobi, it was a shock for both of them. And still, they shared a discourse, the one learning as the other taught, all the way until Anakin's son came to Obi-Wan.

Qui-Gon, accustomed now to anchoring on his former padawan's location, tried to continue to watch, to help. Yet, when Darth Vader encountered Kenobi on the Death Star, Qui-Gon half-wished he had not. He watched Obi-Wan step back from his fighting form, deactivate the blade, and just wait, standing still as he accepted his death.

"Why?" was the first word that exploded from Qui-Gon.

"Because I am not strong enough to keep going after so long, my Master," Obi-Wan murmured. "My death serves to make him on guard against Vader for all time. You, Qui-Gon, taught me I need not cease to be a teacher, just because death has come for me."

The Force eddied and carried both presences close to one another, before Qui-Gon conceded the point… and how much he had missed this connection.

"Let us hope the son will do as the father could not."

"Luke will do well, where we failed, my Master."


End file.
